


Overdrive

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’ll put the songs in the description, M/M, SPG references, Songs, Violence, eventual smut(?), its a musical baby, smut(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything is going well after Alastor partnered with The Happy Hotel. More patrons begin entering the Happy Hotels door. All is good and sinners seem to be doing well all until a certain Demon enters the Lobby.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, fun times! Thanks for checking this out, I do hope you enjoy! I’m open for feedback in the comments! 💖

Charlie was sitting down on the red velvet plush chair in the hotels lobby. She had a clipboard in her hands as she wrote down the names of patrons, she had doodled rainbows all over the bottom of the page, well, as colorful as a black rainbow could be. She didn’t have any color pencils or pens. She began to scribble more and more as her pen rolled across the paper. It came to her attention there was no more room on the white sheet. She looked at what she had drawn, a simplistic picture of her and Vaggie smiling and in heaven. She chuckled to herself as her eyes flashed with happiness.

Her daydreaming was interrupted when a grey hand grabbed the top of her clipboard and moved it down. “Hey, Charlie.” Vaggie’s said as she looked up to face her.

“Yeah?” She said wide eyed with a smile on her face, hoping it was the news a sinner had been redeemed. The smile was erased as she saw Vaggies expression, a concerned look planted on it. 

Vaggie stood up straight and lifted Charlie from her spot. “We’ve got a bit of a situation...” she said slowly as she looked up the hotels stairs. Charlie felt her heart drop as Vaggie began leading her up the stairs to the third floor. They stopped in front of Alastors door. 

Charlie’s face morphed into a cringe. “Are you sure we should interfere with what’s going on in there? I mean, Alastors the reason we have so many patrons right now.” Charlie asked Vaggie. As much as she wanted to help out and stop whatever was going on, Alastor was indeed TERRIFYING. 

Vaggie sighed “Look, if we don’t want Alastor ruining this hotels reputation you really have to interfere. You can’t let this place become his doormat.” She stated and put her hand on the rooms doorknob. Charlie sighed and nodded as Vaggie opened the door.

As soon as it was opened you could hear Static, Angel Dust yelling, and Alastor occasionally making some snarky remarks. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” Angel Dust shrieked. “What you do with your mother is your business!” Alastor responded quickly.

Charlie looked concerned for only hearing the noise. Charlie opened the door completely and Alastor froze like a deer in headlights. Angel Dust had picked up a chair and was about to hit Alastor square in the head but quickly stopped when Charlie opened the door. Charlie looked to Vaggie Who looked as if she were about to pop all her blood vessels. “What in Gods name were you two doing!” Vaggie screamed at them as the static subsided. 

“Son of a Bitch here tried to kill Fat Nuggets!” Angel Dust yelled and dropped the chair into the marshy half of the room. Alastor tilted his head as he stared at the pig he was holding. “Fat Nuggets..?” He said static filling his voice. 

“Such an unfortunate name! Knowing it’s touched your stuff I don’t believe I want the swine anymore!” Alastor commented the static gone as he spoke in his Happy-Go-Lucky tone, he dropped fat nuggets on the floor as it quickly waddled over to Angel Dust, who swiftly picked it up and cradled it, speaking nonsense.

“Forgive me fore the incident darling, I was only looking for something to eat!” He commented as he approached Charlie with his freaky smile. 

Vaggie was still not soothed when she turned her head to see her. In fact she seemed more pissed as Alastor had approached her. “Uhh... I think it’s best you two don’t, interact at all at this point. This is like the 2nd time this week you two fought over something.” Charlie told the two as Angel Dust poked his head up. 

“But this fu...” he stopped and stared at Vaggie who gave him a deathly look. “He’s literally everywhere and always does something that pisses all of us off!” How am I not allowed to throw fists at him?” Angel Dust quickly continued making some gesticulations with his four arms.

Charlie looked over at Alastor who seemed to have teleported across the room and was toying with some falling apart doll, “Alastor, even though you’re one of the biggest supporters of this hotel, I can’t have you walk all over us.” She commented as Alastor turned his head to face her.

Alastor squinted his eyes and tilted his head, suspense filling the room, “Well Darling, everything I do is natural, it’s an undefined range of my mind which compels me to do what I do!” He commented doing a bit of a twirl with jazz hands. 

Vaggie growled “You need to FUCKING control it!” She looked like all her artery’s were going to explode, it didn’t help when Angel Dust teasingly said “Watch your language!” followed by a laugh. 

Alastor joined in on Angels joking when he looked at his radio staff, “I do have a censor on this thing! I could surely help out!” He’d laugh at his own joke while Angel gave a small chuckle. 

Vaggie’s eye twitched, she was ready to kick ass. Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder to try and soothe her. It worked as Vaggie placed a hand on hers. They looked at each other before looking back at Angel Dust and Alastor. “Oh Al, buddy, no matter how unlikeable you can be, you’re pretty funny!” He said about to jokingly punch him, Alastor swiftly moved out of its way.

”Please do refrain from touching me.” He said his mouth not parting for the words to come through. It was suddenly awkward again as they stood in silence. Charlie looked around the room, and sighed.

”Ok Angel Dust, get on out of his room, let’s go down to the lobby.” Charlie said as she crossed her arms. Angel Dust shrugged “Works for me.” He commented and walked out of the room and down the stairs. 

“Sorry for the trouble Alastor!” Charlie said awkwardly as Alastor began putting his room back in order. Vaggie Closed the door after they stepped away from it. They both sighed at the same time and walked downstairs to the lobby.

As they made it to the lobby, they saw a reptilian demon at the bar. She was talking with Husk and turned her head to see Charlie. “There you are, I was wondering if you changed your identity in the bathroom and fled.” She spoke and had her tail flick to the bathroom besides the bar. 

Charlie knew she had to check on that now. She groaned to herself as she looked back up at the reptilian demon. “I’ll cut to the chase, names Zyanna. I’m here to help out this shit shack.” She said walking over to them and stopping in her tracks. She lifted her mask, which looked too real to not be be her face, revealing the red scales and yellow eyes of the demon. “Forgive me, this Hotel of yours.” She said. 

Charlie took a minute to take in the sinners appearance. She wore a black leather jacket and a pink crop top. She had shorts on and ripped black leggings which stopped at her toes, she appeared to be standing on them constantly, giving her a strange appearance. She was rather tall, a tad taller than Alastor at least. She had thick brown curly hair and two strange fin like appendages on the side of her head, littered in gold piercings. 

Charlie began to realize she was speaking to her when she snapped her fingers trying to get her attention. “Hey, kid, you still in there?” She asked as Charlie nodded. “Good just checking.” 

“Anyways, I wanna help out. What do ya’ say? Do we have a deal?” She asked holding out her hand as a green aura surrounding it as Charlie reached out for her hand.


	2. Small update before next chapter!

[Zyanna](https://docs.google.com/document/d/10hr71-AFbgutx6ndbcg3kjFA8b9s-7FhCOQk3wNzF_Q)

Just for those who wanted to see what Zyanna looked like

sorry if the quality’s shit.

ART BY RILEY KUZOS


	3. A Joking Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating much! I’ve been really busy with a science project, motion, physics, velocity bullshit like that.

Charlie quickly jumped back before she shook her hand. She told herself ‘don’t make deals with demons’. She ran it over in her head as she looked back at Zyanna who had a look of confusion on her face. She shrugged and leaned back on her tail, which carried her like some portable chair. Vaggie tapped Charlie’s shoulder.

”Do you think we can trust her?” Vaggie quickly asked before Charlie could get half a word out her mouth. She sighed.

”She just called this place a shit shack.” Vaggie whispered with an edge to her tone. Charlie looked at the reptilian demon with a strange look, Zyanna who had already put her skull like mask on responded with two yellow glowing orbs flickering at her. Charlie quickly went back to talking to Vaggie. 

“She apologized for it, maybe she wants to change?” Charlie said trying to see the good in Zyanna, she had no reason not to believe her, but she did seem sketchy. More sketchy than most people she’s met. She looked at Zyanna briefly once more and she was hanging on the ceiling by her tail effortlessly as if she were some kind of cartoon character. 

Vaggie stepped in Charlie’s path of sight, “As much as we want to help people, some people can’t change.” Vaggie tried to convince Charlie not to let Zyanna have any association with the Hotel. 

“Vaggie you don’t even know her!” She said in a small whisper yell. She sighed, “I didn’t turn down Alastor, so by god I’m not turning down Zyanna.” She said more coolly.

Not letting Vaggie rebuttal she walked away from her and over to Zyanna who lowered herself from the ceiling. “Well darling, you’re terrible at whispering, or I’m amazing at hearing.” She commented lifting her mask from her face with a sly smile. 

Charlie gave no reaction to it as Vaggie was red in the face. Zyanna chuckled “Dove you’re almost as red as me!” She then laughed at her own joke for a brief moment before looking back at Charlie.

Charlie opened her mouth but before she could speak, Zyanna went on “So what’ll it be darling?” She held out her hand as her eyes shown yellow. Charlie looked at Zyanna’s hand and moved it away.

”No. No deals here.” Charlie told Zyanna as she then retracted her hand and put them behind her back and leaned forward to listen as her gold specked ear like appendages flicked.

Charlie inhaled and exhaled, “As princess of hell, and heir to the throne, you may work here and support this hotel until further notice.” She said flatly. She had gotten a lot better at this, but on the inside she could hardly stop herself from shaking due to how nervous she was. 

Zyanna nodded, “Works with me.” She said bluntly slipping her hands in her pockets. She looked around the lobby and then back at Charlie. “I can give you a few free rides on my steamboat and mention this hotel of yours when we turn tail to dock.” She announced with a wide smile. 

Zyanna just went on and on relentlessly talking with no end, she was talking about how much of a success this hotel would be, and how wonderful it was. Such a bold idea for sinners to be redeemed. The only thing that stood out was when Zyanna said “Musical”.

Charlie gasped wide eyed as she leaned forward to Zyanna. “Did you say MUSICAL?” She was about to explode with excitement when Zyanna nodded and placed an arm around her.

”If you’d like, I can give you the sneak peak of the opening of the newest steamboat performance, ‘Death Wish’” she told Charlie as she leaned back on her tail awaiting the answer. The name of the ship was ominous but it couldn’t mean much, who would want a ship named The Unicorn or something like that down in Hell.

Charlie was fidgeting with excitement, “Yes please!” She blurted excitedly as Vaggie was just confused and Angel Dust was sitting on a sofa silently laughing about the situation.

Zyanna stood up straight and jumped back up onto a bar table. “_We’re gonna start the show_!” She sang her voice almost acting like static, a small bit of distortion hidden in her voice as she sang. Charlie wondered how she could do that with her voice, but next thing she knew her voice was behind her while she was in front. 

“_I’d like you all to know!” _She sang as she jumped off the bar table to dance over to Vaggie with a somewhat angered expression on her face.

”_You need to cover your eyes, Please! Please!_” As she only covered Vaggie’s right eye, the only eye she actually had with a playful laugh. Vaggie growled and removed her hands but before she could swing at Zyanna she moved out of the way to dance over to another patron at the bar.

”_Count to twenty_!” She sang again pointing at the patron with countless eyes. She then slid back over to Vaggie continuing her song “_One is plenty_!” She said with a small chuckle once more as she tapped at the crossed out eye and then her own left eye while staring directly at Charlie.

”_Que the curtains! Please, please!_” She sang dancing back to the bar tables as Vaggie was once more red in the face, looking as if she could boil water, Charlie gave her an awkward smile and made a brief gesticulation for her to calm down before she lost it. Vaggie sighed and rolled her eyes.

”_Open your eyes! Hear the robots singing!_” She stood back on top of the bar table making quick movements with her tail and legs which resembled dancing. “_I present to you the Steam Man Band!_” She sang out a hand on her chest.

Zyannas voice no longer had the distortion it had when she was singing, “_Specially constructed just for you!_” She sang once more opening her arms wide as if to embrace someone. 

That was when Charlie realized, this was a bigger deal then she thought it would be.

**oh boy it was great.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Steam Man Band - Steam Powered Giraffe
> 
> This is just the beginnings of the songs darlings!


	4. Steamboat Cruising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FREQUENTLY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It had been about a week since Zyanna’s initial sponsorship for the hotel, and for the most part, she helped direct more sinners to the hotels doors. She had been extremely helpful with managing business and frequently helped people move their luggage and directed people to their rooms. There was one small incident when she had tried to eat a patron who hadn’t been the warmest to her at first. She apologized once Charlie told her she couldn’t do that stuff and told the patron he could call her up anytime if he needed anything. Which was nonetheless a bit alarming due to the sinners nature. Charlie didn’t mind really, he didn’t seem like the kind to do anything sketchy.

Enough of that anyways, Zyanna just offered Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, and Angel Dust to come on one of her steamboats for a show of hers which was one which had been presented in a small sneak peak once she had first joined them. They were already getting ready to get in the limousine to drive to the Steamboat. So to that I suppose.

”You sure you don’t want to come Husk?” Charlie would ask the winged cat like creature. He grunted in response and guzzled down another bottle of cheap booze. He hadn’t been the warmest person to walk through these doors that’s for sure. Vaggie death stared him, he didn’t show any reaction for the most part. He batted an eye and then turned back to his supply of alcohol. 

Angel Dust and Alastor were talking nearby something that made Alastor laugh. Then again he laughs at anything, depending on how crude it is. In that the joke hadn’t to have been crude in nature, or maybe she was just overthinking it. Alastor began walking towards Charlie as Angel Dust lagged behind chewing on a popsicle stick she hadn’t noticed that was dyed red from the original icy treat. It was splintered in many places when Angel Dust took it out of his mouth. He read over it and began brightly. “Hey Alastor! How do pigs talk?” He’d ask cocking a brow.

Alastor looked over at Angel Dust as Alastor placed his arms behind his back, grabbing one of his forearms as the other hand hung loose. “I don’t believe I am aware!” He’d say quite loudly and optimistically as he turned his head to stare at Angel Dust.

Angel Dust put the wooden stick back in his mouth as his lower set of arms did a gesticulation referred to as jazz hands. “Swine language!” He’d say almost as optimistically as Alastor, who gave out an almost robotic like laugh in response. 

After Alastor silenced his brief laughter he looked over at Charlie and Vaggie, Charlie had chuckled a small bit while Vaggie ignored them looking out the hotel doors. As her arms crossed. “Well shall we go?” Alastor asked looking down at Charlie.

”Of course! Nothing better than a bit of a trip on a steamboat!” She’d cheer. As she grabbed Vaggies arm and began making her way over to the Limousine. Alastor quickly followed while Angel did the same at a steady pace. Razzle and Dazzle both pushed open the door somehow, in a weird manor as they neared the car.

Vaggie and Charlie sat at the back of the limousine while Angel Dust and Alastor sat across from each other. Angel Dust didn’t really sit, he more or less sprawled across the seats as Alastor seemed to stare into nothing as strange symbols appeared around him. They didn’t appear malicious, there was no radio static to be heard. He just didn’t seem to be aware of anything around him. Mainly that because Angel Dust kept wavering his hands in front of his eyes as he jokingly diagnosed. “Alastor here, has gone brain dead!” He’d announce beholding Alastor as if he were some forgotten relic. 

At the mention of his name Alastor snapped back into reality and shot a crude look at Angel Dust who jumped back at his sudden turn of the neck. Angel Dust was quick to move to the front of the limousine. “Forgive me, I got lost in thought!” Alastor said almost sounding amused, likely from Angel Dusts sudden panic or just how strange Alastor seemed in general. 

It wasn’t a first time he just zoned out in the middle of something, or nothing. The car began moving forwards finally as Razzle and Dazzle wandered back into the hotel to close its doors. The first moments of the ride were in silence, until Angel Dust suddenly whipped out another popsicle stick also stained read. “Alastor, how many apples grow on an apple tree?” He’d ask the deer demon.

Alastor didn’t look at Angel Dust “What?” He said more dully, like he had lost a bit of his happiness to something in his mind. The red demon of course still smiled and his eyes still shone.

Angel Dust mumbled to himself briefly. “This ones kinda lame” Charlie was able to make out as he delivered the punch line. “All of them!” He’d announce somehow more optimistically than Alastor.

Alastor slowly turned his head with his gleaming smile as he stood in silence for a moment. For a moment, there was tension in the air you feel you could cut with a knife. That tension was broken when Alastor erupted with laughter. “Angel you are quite the character!” He’d say, way more optimism in his voice than before. 

Vaggie face-palmed as Angel Dust chuckled as Alastor laughed. It made Charlie happy that the two were bonding and having a great time together, it seems like small steps, but it was still a path to improvement, which could make everyone smile. Well except Vaggie, who was kinda in the grey about everything going on with the hotel. She probably just wasn’t really used to all the super fast changes that had been going on with the hotel. It could be really overwhelming that was for sure. 

After a few more popsicle jokes the limousine came to a halt as the doors popped open and the four shuffled out of the car to be presented at a harbor which had the smell of fish, but most importantly, a large steamboat, the name “Death Wish” embroidered on the side. As Charlie looked up at it in awe a reptilian demon jumped down from the upper decks. Why it was none other than Zyanna.

She looked down at the demons dusting herself off as she said full heartedly, ”Welcome aboard land lovers!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through! I hope you like it, I’ll try to update often!


End file.
